riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Reyna Ramírez-Arellano
}} Reyna Avila Ramírez - Arellano - córka Bellony, siostra Hylli oraz pretor Obozu Jupiter. Życiorys Reyna urodziła się jako druga córka weterana wojennego Juliana Raminez-Arellano i rzymskiej bogini wojny Bellony. W dzieciństwie często wraz ze starszą siostrą Hyllą uciekała z domu, gdyż ojciec dziewczyn dosłownie stracił rozum. Podczas jednej z takich ucieczek zdarzył się nieszczęśliwy „wypadek”, Julian o mało co nie zabił Hylli co spowodowało jeszcze większy strach Reyny. Chwyciła więc za jedną z wielu broni w ich domu i zabiła ojca. Wtedy siostry już na zawsze opuściły San Juan i Puerto Rico. Morze potworów Dziewczyny pracowały w Centrum Odnowy Biologicznej Madame Kiki. Pełniły tam rolę asystentek czarodziejki Kirke. Ich dom został jednak zniszczony w "Morzu Potworów" przez Czarnobrodego i jego załogę, gdy Percy i Annabeth przypadkowo przemienili piratów z powrotem w ludzi używając Multiwitamin Hermesa. Według Reyny, piraci zniszczyli wyspę i zemścili się na Kirke za zamianę ich w świnki morskie. Reyna i Hylla jako córki Bellony szybko nauczyły się używać broni, równie szybko udało im się uciec z wyspy. Wtedy drogi sióstr rozeszły się. Hylla dołączyła do Amazonek i stała się ich królową, a Reyna znalazła Obóz Jupiter i ostatecznie stała się pretorem wraz z Jasonem. Syn Neptuna Jeszcze przez rozpoczęciem książki Nico di Angelo pojawił się i prosił ją o przyjęcie Hazel do obozu, a ta zgodziła się. Frank również spotkał się z Reyną by przeprosić za to co uczynił jego pradziadek Shen Lun. Reyna powiedziała mu wtedy, że nie obchodzi ją co uczynił jego przodek oraz, że ocenia ludzi za ich zasady. Kiedy Percy przybył do obozu Reyna udawała, że go nie zna, choć widziała go już na wyspie Kirke. Powiedziała mu o tym dopiero po zebraniu senatu, na którym wysłała Percy’ego, Hazel i Franka na misję. Znak Ateny Po wygranej bitwie o Obóz Jupiter przyleciał statek Argo II z herosami na pokładzie. Reyna miała okazję porozmawiać także z Annabeth. Podczas ich długiej dyskusji usłyszały strzały. Jak się okazało Leo strzelał ze statku do rzymian. Cała załoga Argo II uciekła, więc od wściekłych obozowiczów w tym też od Reyny. Dziewczyny rozstały się w gniewie co spowodowało potencjalną wojnę między Grekami a Rzymianami. Dom Hadesa Jakiś czas później, gdy wojska Reyny stacjonowały pod Obozem Herosów córka Bellony na prośbę córki Ateny przekazaną przez Rachel wybrała się w podróż by odebrać i dostarczyć pomnik Ateny Partenos na Long Island. Ruszyła więc na wyznaczone miejsce konno, na swym ukochanym pegazie Scypionie, który podczas wyprawy został ukąszony, a Reyna by zakończyć jego męki przebiła go sztyletem. Krew Olimpu Po dotarciu przejęła posąg i wraz z trenerem Hedge oraz Niciem di Angelo, który przemieszczał ich drogą cienia, eskortowała go do Nowego Jorku. Ścigani przez Oriona wielokrotnie stoczyli z nim walki, między innymi w jej rodzinnym mieście - San Juan. Spotkała tam Łowczynie, a wśród nich Thalię oraz Amazonki z Hyllą na czele. W ciągu całej drogi mocno zbliżyła się do Nica oraz poznała samą siebie. Na miejscu wszyscy półbogowie wspólnie pokonali Gaję, a Reyna wróciła do Obozu Jupiter. thumb|Oficjalny art Charakter Reyna jest zdecydowaną, wyniosłą i nieugiętą osobą. Jej decyzje zawsze są przemyślane i podjęte dopiero, gdy ma pewność, że są dobre dla Obozu Jupiter i jej bliskich. Nie okazuje publicznie swoich uczuć, aby posiadać reputację poważnej i zdecydowanej przywódczyni. Stara się stworzyć sztuczną wersję zdyscyplinowanej i poważnej siebie, tak jak przystało na prawdziwego rzymianina i pretora. O swoich uczuciach mówi jedynie przyjaciołom. Rzadko się uśmiecha, trudno jej się otworzyć na ludzi. Nie lubi mówić o swoich problemach, marzeniach, uczuciach. Kryje je w sobie i trudno jej się przełamać. Tak naprawdę jest bardzo wrażliwą osobą. Wygląd Percy opisuje ją jako szesnastolatkę z ciemnymi jak obsydian oczami i błyszczącymi czarnymi włosami spiętymi w długi warkocz. Jak każdy z Obozu Jupiter ma tatuaż ze skrótem SPQR, z czterema liniami i skrzyżowanymi mieczem i pochodnią - symbolami jej matki. Jako pretor Reyna nosi purpurową togę ozdobioną złotymi medalami. Hazel twierdzi, że jest bardzo podobna do swojej siostry, Hylli. Umiejętności * ADHD - podobnie do wszystkich półbogów Reyna ma ADHD co pomaga jej w walce. * Dysleksja - mózg Reyny jest zaprogramowany na język łaciński, a nie angielski. * Hiszpański - z powodu swego pochodzenia potrafi mówić po Hiszpańsku. * Zdolności walki - Jako córka Bellony Reyna ma specjalne umiejętności walki, nauczyła się używać broni o wiele szybciej i sprawniej niż inni. * Może dodawać innym siły - ta moc ujawniła się podczas przemieszczania się do Obozu Herosów z Ateną Partenos, gdy dodała siły Nicowi. * Świadome śnienie - czasami udaje jej się kontrolować sny. Relacje Z Jasonem Reyna poznała go w Obozie Jupiter, gdzie oboje byli pretorami. Spędzali razem dużo czasu i byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Dziewczyna czuła do syna Jupitera coś więcej, chciała, aby zostali parą jak większość pretorów. Chłopak jej ufał. Gdy zniknął w "Zagubionym Herosie" Reyna bardzo za nim tęskniła. Gdy dowiedziała się o relacji Jasona z Piper była wściekła i zawiedziona. Z Percym Początkowo Reyna była nieufna i wrogo nastawiona do Percy'ego. Spowodowane było to ich wcześniejszym spotkaniem na wyspie Kirke. Z czasem jednak polubiła go i czuła do niego respekt. Chciała by został pretorem zamiast Oktawiana. Zaczęła czuć do niego coś więcej, lecz Percy wyraźnie zakomunikował jej, że już ma dziewczynę. Była tym faktem bardzo zasmucona. Z Piper Podczas pierwszego spotkania obie dziewczyny były do siebie wrogo nastawione. Obie nawzajem wiedziały o uczuciach łączących je z Jasonem. Reyna poczuła się bardzo rozczarowana zachowaniem Jasona, który jednoznacznie wybrał wtedy Piper. W "Krwi Olimpu" zostały przyjaciółkami. Z Annabeth Jako, że obie były córkami bogiń wojny Reyna czuła respekt do Annabeth. Były do siebie bardzo podobne charakterem, co mimo pierwotnych złych relacji zaskutkowało przyjaźnią dziewczyn. Z Nickiem Kiedy Nico po raz pierwszy pojawił się w obozie Jupiter Reyna mu nie ufała. Później dowiedziała się, że syn Hadesa podróżował między rzymskim i greckim obozem, zachowywał ich sekrety. Pokazał swoją wartościowość na różne sposoby. Chciała mu pomóc. Dążyła do tego aby nie cierpiał w samotności. Podczas przetransportowania Ateny Partenos do Obozu Herosów stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Z Oktawianem Reyna niezbyt lubiła Oktawiana i niezbyt mu ufała. Za wszelką cenę starała się zapobiec jego wyborowi na pretora. Nie popierała jego pomysłów, z wzajemnością. Z Hazel i Frankiem Reyna ogólnie lubiła te osoby, jak w każdej relacji bywały wzloty i upadki, lecz ogólnie byli przyjaciółmi. Z Leonem Reyna nie była zachwycona tym, że Leo ostrzelał Nowy Rzym. Potem polubiła syna Hefajstosa. Z Thalią Jason opowiadał Thalii o Reynie i ją chwalił. Ich spotkanie nie należało do najmilszych - mimo wszystko Thalia wywarła na niej wrażenie i wzajemnie. Reyna uważa oczy Thalii za rozpraszające. Z Hyllą Dziewczyny nie widują się często, ale mogą na sobie polegać. Ciekawostki * Imię Reyna w języku hiszpańskim, filipińskim i francuskim oznacza "królowa". Możliwe, że to przez bycie pretorem. Natomiast po islandzku oznacza "próbować". * Ma dwa psy - Aurum i Argentum (po łacinie złoto i srebro), które potrafią wyczuć kiedy ktoś kłamie. * Jej pegaz Scypion był pieszczotliwie nazywany Oscypkiem przez jego umaszczenie. * Jej inicjały to RA-RA. Zauważył to Grover w Domu Hadesa. * Jej ulubionym napojem jest gorąca czekolada. * W pewnym sensie jest kuzynką Clarisse i innych dzieci Aresa i Marsa. * Pegaz (syn Meduzy) nadał jej tytuł Przyjaciółki Koni. * Jest jedynym herosem, któremu w walce z gigantem (Orionem) pomagało, aż dwoje bogów (Bellona i Atena). * Gdy była raz z Jasonem w Charleston, spotkała Afrodytę, która powiedziała jej "Nie znajdziesz miłości tam, gdzie byś sobie tego życzyła, ani tam, gdzie będziesz miała nadzieję. Żaden heros nie uleczy twojego serca". * Po bitwie z Gają, Gwidon (pegaz) adoptował ją jako ludzkiego partnera. * Posiada swoje rozdziały w "Krwi Olimpu". * Posiada taki sam nawyk jak Nico - gdy się zastanawia, obraca na palcu swój pierścień pretora. Niepokoiło ją posiadanie takiego samego nawyku jak syn Hadesa. * Poznała Mrocznego. Cudna reyna!.png Reyna by incredibru-d5vde77.jpg Piper i reyna.jpg T reyna.png 18cd2a60840ac5645378e605f538a1fe.jpg B4e7becf62490beacf06dd0ddf34ce86.jpg Octavian-and-Reyna-630x396.jpg Reyna full body.jpg Hylla i Reyna!.jpg Siostrzyczki czyli Hylla i Reyna.jpg Reyna !.jpg REYNA.jpg Reyna o sobie.jpg Reyna 2.png Reyna i nico.png Reyna.png Nico i reyna.png Leo i reyna.png Reyna i nico.jpg Reyna avila ramirez arellano by xdiablerie-d7r6o3k.png.jpg Dziwna Reyna.jpg Reyna Avila Ramirez Arello.jpg Reyna-rana.png Reyna avila ramirez arellano chibi by chaseyourdream-d6xep38.png Reyna by raelyndeloo-d70pw42.jpg Smutna-reyna.jpg Reyna3.jpg Reyna by taratjah-d6wwq0e.jpg A reyna.jpg Reyna.jpg Chibi reyna by blacknina-d5n8eb2.jpg Reyna01 by illustrationrookie-d6w75cx.jpg Nicoreyna small by illustrationrookie-d6xmk7d.jpg Reyna arellano by aireenscolor-d78vvgl.jpg Hylla i Reyna.jpg REYNa.jpg Reyna praetor of new rome by flockeinc-d5ocody.jpg Reyna super pretor.jpg Reyna obraz pier.jpg Tumblr static reyna.png Reyna bellona by kat anni-d4kh490.jpg 9aa2b5309e4b6d8add799e23ff8880bb.jpg Reyna-rana.png Poważna.png Rozmazani.jpg Tumblr inline n9ho8psz4i1ronyr6.gif Ramirez.jpg Wszyscy 1.jpg You-ve-Never-Seen-the-Legion-at-War-the-heroes-of-olympus-35037282-500-300.jpg Tumblr nfhmd3OBZb1tqydbho1 400.gif 2175c577dd969e56f9d858dbdcfa7602.jpg 279b161fd46a4badd259cdda4e11a392.jpg Thumb.png D5edc194b12144c02d5861f2956ce235.jpg Tumblr n7x31v0IQX1qhe1fqo2 1280.png Reyniątko.jpg Tumblr mzl13y1yxA1rrmn10o1 250.png Tumblr mxplg0oTON1sdty61o1 r1 500.jpg Curse those dan pirates by sukieblackmore-d6xwuga.jpg 371536d453be722f3dc779e227d71b17.jpg 1463002 794169934002328 9220309908395284102 n.png 10600557 530665973702713 508748677373729406 n.jpg 1601395 1494663017474645 2096424155767675191 n.jpg R.A.R.A.jpg 10676298 1656357561259441 4571440807115142499 n.jpg 10689602 1656357377926126 1809887445516419321 n.jpg 10984609 1656357681259429 8783207033287716038 n.jpg 11156213 1656357367926127 7150972903363054794 n.jpg 11150221 1656357464592784 6499499978687546720 n.jpg 11168496 1656357504592780 2091216035087167969 n.jpg 10986812 1659440417617822 8279218023452392870 n.png Tumblr mrxbg8iNYk1qds940o1 1280.png Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Pretorzy Kategoria:Rzymianie Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Rzymscy herosi Kategoria:Postacie z "Syn Neptuna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Postacie z "Morze potworów" Kategoria:Ciemnowłosi Kategoria:Dzieci Bellony Kategoria:Rodzina Arellano Kategoria:Pretorzy Legionu